


Without rain, there is no life- Jerry Yang

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, rain is such a pain in forks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Bella has a complex relationship with the rain





	Without rain, there is no life- Jerry Yang

Bella Swan hated the rain when she first arrived here, but ever since she started dating Edward Cullen, she has grown to tolerate it. It’s the only way to be with her boyfriend in public. Any sunny days he would have to disappear. So, Bella learns to endure the rain plopping down on her windows. 

After a long day of shopping with Alice, Charlie came back with tons of winter clothes and supplies. He hopes that this helps her out on the icy sidewalks. Bella Afterall is from Arizona and used to the blistering heat. It takes some time to get used to layers of clothes and gloves. Having a boyfriend who is constantly frozen also makes it challenging to stay warm and close together. 

Bella however, is determined today. She has fallen several times in the past and tired of it. Tired of the bruises. The clumsy jokes. Edward panicking every time. She will not fall down today. 

Her first task: walking to her truck. Charlie waits to see if his daughter will need help. By taking small steps on the thin icy pavement she succeeds. The truck is ready to go because Charlie woke up early to de-ice the car. Bella is grateful. She starts the car and plays her favorite CD. 

When she arrives at school she takes 5 minutes to find a proper parking spot. Edward was leaning next to the truck when she got out. 

“No injuries, I see,” Edward remarked. He loves Bella, but she’s the most clumsy person he has ever known. 

“Shut up,” Bella says as she puts on her backpack. It’s not like she wants to be accident-prone it just her body doesn’t know how to work. Edward gives her his hand to give balanced. She took it. Edward wore gloves in hopes of keeping her warm. 

“I am fine, Edward,” Bella said. She didn’t want to let go of Edward’s hand, but she wanted to prove she could walk safely on the pavement. She stepped carefully. Edward sighed. They would be late to class at this rate. 

“Please, love,” Edward said. It is easier if he could just pick her up and walk to the school grounds. Bella just took longer strides. They both walked slowly to the classrooms. It took them 10 minutes to do so. Edward hoped the snow would somehow melt at the end of the school day. 

It didn’t. Yet Bella was stubborn to continue her quest of walking with no help. She didn't even trip during classes. It helped that she didn't have gym class today. It was raining when they went outside. Bella sighed. She had left her umbrella inside her truck. Edward, never feeling the cold didn’t bring an umbrella. He took off his gray peacoat and raised it above Bella’s head. 

“We can use it as protection from the rain,” Edward explained. Bella laughed. They walked throughs Bella’s truck. Edward gets soaked. He opens the car door. She throws her backpack to the other seat. 

“Come on, Edward. You’re soaking wet,” Bella says. She will stand in the rain until he goes into the car. He rolls his eyes. Edward quickly, but not vampire speed, get into the truck. Bella goes in fast too. She barely has any rain on her. Winter shoes are resistant to rain. She’s impressed. 

“Are you warm enough?” Edward asks. She turns on the car. 

“Am I warm? You looked like a drowned rat!” Bella points at him. He does look like a drowned rat. His wild hair is now in his face, his clothes are sticking his body, his shoes has water in them. Right now, he’s making a puddle on the seat. Edward has moved Bella’s backpack next to his feet. 

“I’m fine. I don’t feel the cold,” Edward replies. He shakes some water off his hands. 

“Still, It can’t be comfortable,” Bella says. She turns on the heater, but not for herself. Edward is somewhat dry when they reached Charlie’s house. Bella turns off the truck. She grabs her backpack. 

“You good?” Bella asks. The rain hasn’t stopped pouring yet. 

“Yes,” Edward says. He gives her the umbrella. She smiles and takes it. Edward uses his vampire speed to get out and open the door for Bella. She opens the umbrella too fast and it hits her in the face. She drops it. 

“Fuck!” Bella yells. Edward checks her face. Her upper cheek is bleeding a little. The rain brushes it away. 

“Let's get out of the rain,” Bella said, exasperated. She stomped off to the front door. Edward shut the door and followed. They both forgot the offending umbrella. 

After some first aid, Bella remembered that she did complete today's goal. Even, if she did get a small injury near the end. It's the small victories. 

\--------

The next times Edward opened and carried the umbrella. Bella rolled her eyes, but she agreed to it. As they walked Edward held onto her waist for balance and comfort. Bella liked being close to Edward under the umbrella. 

\--------

Bella hated the snow more than the rain. It's rain 2.0. The colder and wetter version. Edward enjoys it, of course. He has gotten into many snowball fights with his family. Bella hid from it every time. To make it worse is that Edward keeps picking Bella up. She gets out of the truck or the house and he scoops her into his arms.

“The sidewalks are too slick,” Edward said. 

“I can still walk,” Bella complained. 

“I know, but for how long?” He smiled. She frowned. She hated being taken care of like some stubborn baby. He places her down when there was some stable ground. 

“See? All safe,” Edward said. He handed her a backpack. She took it.

“Yeah, for who?” Bella said. She began walking to class. He shared his head at his stubborn girlfriend. 

She didn't really hate when Edward picks her up. In fact, Bella liked it. Being that close to him. His arms around her body. If only she could get him to pick her up for non-walking duties. 

The longer Bella stayed in Forks she began to appreciate the weather and nature more. Maybe hanging out with people who frequent the woods helps out. Edward would take on her hikes and show her the beauty of the woods. She learns about insects and snails. Alice showed her paintings and sketches of nature she had done. Forks may look all green and brown, but there was so much more than those two colors. Jasper showed her amazing photos. Nature photos where no human could ever take. The lighting and heights Jasper takes to get the best picture astounded her. Emmett told her all about the cool stunts he did in the past. All the danger signs to look out for without sounding too worried or scared for her. Rosalie taught her what to do if lost in the woods. Different types of woods and machines out there. Bella not a car person, but she knows basic car repairs. Esme showed her all the designs and buildings around town. Not only the people who lived there but the meaning behind the stones and wood of a store. Carlisle taught her first aid and what to do when hurt and no one is around. She loved the town as much as her father did. Bella understood why he stayed and never left. He had everything here. One of the big reasons that it hurts her so much to leave. When Bella became a newborn they needed to move away. They gave Charlie to say goodbye before Bella turned. She couldn't risk anyone getting hurt, so she ordered to leave as soon as she transformed. She would miss the pouring rain, the unstopping snow, and the icy roads that pushed her into the Cullen's lives. She would come back one day to this small town, but it would be different. She is different in experiences and the town and the people would change. She came to Forks hating the cold and left it wishing to feel it again. 

\----------

Forks isn't the only place with rain or snow. The Cullen's take her all over the place. As a vampire, she feels free. As nothing can stop her. In fact instead of Edward always carrying Bella, now she can pick him up. The first time she did it he laughed. She carried him fireman style all through the forest. Now, Edward did still carry Bella. Sometimes in arms, sometimes piggy back. 

“You don't have to do this. I'm as fast as you are now,” Bella complained. She could in her newborn strength push him off, but she didn't really want that. 

“It's a treat,” Edward explained. Bella had to agree. 

On the way back she carried Edward on her back. It was only fair. Edward loved his wife's new abilities. Her speed rivaled his own. They were both competitive. Trying out new skills and tasks. Bella finally enjoyed the snow. She wasn't cold anymore. The snowball fights got out of hand sometimes. She could run barefoot on a snowy mountain. Okay, she fell a couple of times, but she didn't get hurt. It's still impressive. Bella could feel the rain and be soaked yet wouldn't shiver once. Dancing in the rain became one of her favorite pastimes. She may cause a pothole once or twice, but it was all in good fun. Rain and the snow was a stranger, an enemy and a friend to Bella Swan.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
